Zangado
Pinto Colvig (original) Ênio Santos Saulo Javan (em Os 7A, WiFi Ralph) |personalidade = Rude, bravo, rebelde |aparência = Nariz grande; túnica vermelha; chapéu marrom; barba longa e branca; sobrancelhas franzidas e geralmente visto com a cara virada. |ocupação = Mineiro |aliança = Bem |casa = Casa dos Sete Anões |amigos= Mestre, Feliz, Soneca, Dengoso, Atchim, Dunga e Branca de Neve |inimigos = Rainha Má |não gosta = Mulheres |frase = "Ah, cala a boca! E manda ela ir embora!" }} Zangado é um dos sete anões de Branca de Neve e os Sete Anões. Ele é talvez o mais competente dos anões. Talvez por essa razão, ele parece se ressentir da posição de Mestre como líder; muitas vezes duvidando das capacidades do próprio. Ele também fica especialmente irritado pela excentricidade de Dunga, pela timidez de Dengoso e pelos espirros de Atchim. Apesar de teimoso, ele tem um coração tão compassivo quanto qualquer um dos anões, embora ele raramente admita isso. Ele foi dublado por Pinto Colvig. Branca de Neve e os Sete Anões A Mina Zangado é introduzido pela primeira vez, com seus seis companheiros, na Mina dos Anões. Ele, Dengoso, Atchim e Feliz cavam os diamantes dos túneis. Os diamantes são pegos por Soneca para Mestre, que descarta os scobrindo Branca de Neve Quando os sete anões chegam em casa, pensam que um monstro passou a residir lá. Eles se infiltram na casa e procuram na sala. A certa altura, Dunga e Feliz veem algo cozinhando no fogo. Feliz está para experimentá-lo quando Zangado o detém, suspeitando que seja uma "poção da bruxa". Os anões notam que a casa foi limpa. Eles decidem que o que está na casa está no quarto, e Mestre diz que um deles deverá subir para trazer seja lá quem for para fora da casa. Dunga é escolhido, e Mestre, dá uma vela a Dunga. Dunga está tão apavorado ao entrar no quarto que, quando ele ouve um barulho vindo da cama, ele grita e corre para baixo. Os outros anões acham que ele é o monstro e saem correndo, fechando a porta. Dunga cai na cozinha e sai da casa coberto de potes e panelas. Quando os outros anões o veem, eles ainda pensam que ele é o monstro, e começam a bater nele. Quando eles percebem que é Dunga, os anões decidem que eles devem se livrar do monstro de uma vez por todas, e entrar no quarto. Eles estão prestes a atacar o que está a dormir em suas camas quando eles percebem que é uma princesa, Branca de Neve. Zangado começa a reclamar. Zangado começa a reclamar, e Mestre tenta cala-lo, mas Branca de Neve é acordada. Ela consegue advinhar o nome de cada anão, pelos nomes nas cama, identificando Zangado por último. Na Casa Finalmente, foi acordado que Branca de Neve, se ela limpar e cozinhar para os anões, ela poderá ficar com eles. Ela prepara uma sopa, mas exige que se lavem. Os anões relutam, mas marcham para fora. Aqui, os anões, liderados por Mestre, lavam-se, enquanto cantam A Canção de Lavação dos Anões. Zangado recusa-se a se lavar, mas os outros anões, liderados por Mestre, conseguem arrastá-lo para a água e lavá-lo completamente. Mais tarde, depois da ceia, os Sete Anões divertem Branca de Neve com A Tirolesa dos Anões; para começar, Feliz canta um verso para Branca de Neve e parece começar a cantar à tirolesa. Depois que terminam a canção, os anões ouvem Branca de Neve cantando O Meu Eterno Amor, (G)que envia todos os anões, exceto Zangado, a um estado de sonho. Mestre declara que Branca de Neve vai dormir no quarto, e os anões irão dormir embaixo. Zangado, porém, dorme no caldeirão. O Final Na manhã seguinte, enquanto cada anão sai, ele é beijado por Branca de Neve. Enquanto os anões vão para a mina, Rainha má Joana, Morgana, como a Bruxa, vai para a casa dos anões, sabendo que só Branca de Neve vai estar em casa. Após a sua chegada à casa, os animais sentem o perigo e, depois de tentarem espantá-la, correm para a mina para buscar os anões. Quando eles descobrem que a Rainha tinha encontrado Branca de Neve, os anões correm para casa para descobrir que a Bruxa conseguiu envenenar a princesa e está prestes a sair. Os anões, liderados por Zangado, caçam a Bruxa até uma montanha, e ela chega a um precipício. Ela tenta esmagar os anões com uma pedra, mas um relâmpago faz com que ela caia do precipício e seja esmagada pela própria rocha. Os sete anões choram a morte de Branca de Neve; Zangado tenta segurar no início, mas acabou chorando de felicidade, pois sabia que Branca de Neve não estava morta. Os anões a encontram tão bonita, que eles constroem um esquife de vidro e a colocam lá dentro, junto com o seu amor eterno de seus sonhos, O Príncipe (G). Os anões colocam flores em volta para embeleza-lá, mas apenas Zangado coloca o buquê nos braços da princesa em seu casamento com Seu principe da vida que ela sempre sonhou em ter (G). Todos os anões se afastam para que O PRÍNCIPE possa AMAR Branca de Neve. Ele a beija, quebrando o feitiço do Sono da "Morte", e os anões comemoram. Antes de Branca de Neve ir com o Príncipe ser feliz, ela beija cada anão na testa (Zangado foi o segundo, que, sorrindo, sopra-lhe um beijo de boa sorte depois de ouvi-la dizer: "TE AMO, Zangado"). Porque a Princesa sábia, la no fundo que quem a protejeu da rainha má, foi o Zangado dormindo no caldeirão! Pois o corvo um animal fiel as pessoas boas de alguma maneira soprou para zangado cuidar da princesa, para que ela pudesse libertar a todos e ela seguir feliz com a vida que sonhou e cantou para todos ouvirem. O feitiço sempre vira contra o feitiçeiro. A bondade pura de um coração cheio de amor sempre prevalece por mais dura que seja sofrida a vida, e são nessas pessoas sábias e perfeitas ao seu jeito, que devemos confiar! Parques Disney thumb|240px|Zangado nos Parques Disney. Zangado é um personagem importante dos parques Disney no Walt Disney's Parade of Dreams. Ele e os outros anões andam por um longo caminho, chegando até o carro alegórico da Branca de Neve. Snow White's Scary Adventures Ele também aparece como animatrônico, cantando A Tirolesa dos Anões, em Snow White's Scary Adventures. Fantasmic! Zangado aparece no Barco a Vapor Willie, no final do espetáculo. Séries Kingdom Hearts Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep [[Arquivo:Zangado_KH.jpg|thumb|left|Zangado em Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep.]] Os anões aparecem em seu mundo, o Dwarf Woodlands, vivendo uma vida pacífica em sua casa em uma clareira na floresta. Enquanto trabalhavam nas minas, nas proximidades, encontram Ventus e o confunde com um ladrão de joias. Todos os anões, exceto Dunga, tentam expulsá-lo, mas Ven leva a melhor e consegue obter informações sobre onde procurar seu amigo Terra, embora eles ainda estão hesitantes em confiar nele. Os anões voltam para sua casa para encontrar Branca de Neve, sabendo como ela conheceu Terra e como foi atacada por Unverseds. Os anões concluem que Terra controlava os monstros, mas Ven insiste em que Terra não faria uma coisa dessas. Mais tarde, Branca de Neve cai num sono profundo depois de dar uma mordida na Maçã Envenenada da Rainha, e os anões a colocam em um esquife de vidro para lamentar sua partida. No entanto, graças à contribuição de Aqua e do Príncipe, Branca de Neve desperta, e os anões comemoram. Kingdom Hearts Os anões só aparecem em um pódio de vidro com Branca de Neve em Awakening. Ao contrário dos servos do Fera, eles são retratados acordados, ou seja, Dwarf Woodlands não foi devorada pelos Heartless, ou que os anões foram capazes de obter a segurança antes. en:Grumpy es:Gruñón fr:Grincheux nl:Grumpie Categoria:Artigo da semana Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens de Branca de Neve e os Sete Anões Categoria:Anões Categoria:Participações de Uma Cilada para Roger Rabbit Categoria:Personagens de Kingdom Hearts Categoria:Personagens Disney Categoria:Personagens do Fantasmic Categoria:Personagens dos parques da Disney Categoria:Personagens que cantam Categoria:Homens Categoria:Heróis Categoria:Personagens do Disney On Ice Categoria:Personagens de vídeo games Categoria:Personagens de O Point do Mickey Categoria:Personagens com Spell Cards Categoria:Adultos Categoria:Personagens de Once Upon a Time Categoria:Personagens de Princesa Kilala Categoria:Personagens animados Categoria:Personagens do Disney INFINITY Categoria:Personagens de séries de TV Categoria:Personagens de live-action Categoria:Músicos Categoria:Personagens alemãs Categoria:Personagens de Os 7A Categoria:Personagens de comédia Categoria:Wonderful World of Color Categoria:Personagens de Descendentes Categoria:Personagens de filmes animados da Disney Categoria:50 Melhores Personagens Animados Empire Categoria:Anti-heróis Categoria:Personagens de Kingdom Keepers Categoria:Personagens de Mickey Mouse (série de TV) Categoria:Personagens de O Reino Mágico da Disney Categoria:Personagens neutros Categoria:Personagens reformados Categoria:Participações de Detona Ralph Categoria:Humanos